Dried Up
by DeadlyWolfQueen
Summary: We all get a little addicted and obsessed at times. Sometimes to the right things and sometimes the bad things. And sometimes the bad things get obsessed with us instead.
1. Dreamscape

Dried Up; Chapter 1

Dreamscape

And everything is going to the beat

And everything is going to the beat

And everything is going to the-

(Sleepyhead-Passion Pit)

_Rose took a sharp breath of the slightly dank air as she woke up from a the light beginnings of her rest, though, instead of being met with the now familiar grey walls of her room she was looking intently into an inky blackness. But it was quickly ruled as simply a veil of cloth that for some damn reason had been tied tightly over her eyes. _

_Letting out a frustrated sigh, the needle wielder moved to tear the thing away from her amethyst gaze in retribution to the one who thought it was a 'good idea', only to feel her wrists bound away from her bodice. The discovery simply shocked her, but she kept her calm facade worked tightly to her face as her mind fell over what exactly had happened and how. Temping herself she tugged at her legs to find them unrestrained and free to move. So, Rose used her limited ability to pushed against the mattress below her, forcing her way upward while readjusting her arms to a more comfortable position as she got herself upright. _

_In this new position, Rose went over her few viable and logical options; calling for help, which may or may not attract the one who in the first place, tied her up and resulting in the action going to waste if they had any ill intentions. Then there was the flexibility that didn't exist in her legs that would have been used to pick the linen away from her eyes. So instead of tempting the fate like she always seemed to do, she used what little movement she had in her bound fingers, which were being awkwardly pressed to the course blanket she sat on. _

_Rose picked futile at the knit, using what little nails she had to claw at the material, which to her dismay only sprung up a few threads. Frustrating as it was, the Seer kept herself as calm as possible even if she was starting to get a tad worried over her safety because of the uncertainness of whether this was a joke or something serious. _

"_Honk." A soft whisper alerted Rose of her lonely struggling being cut short abruptly. Rose slowly turned her head back and forth, despite the blindfold that wouldn't allow her to see the juggalo who she previously thought had disappeared. _

"_Honk!" A flinch resulted in the much louder sound that collided against her eardrum as she concluded that this was definitely no simple joke as she previously thought._

"_...Gamzee?" Rose questioned roughly as her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, making it seem feeble and weak. but, instead of another answer she was hoping for, a cold grip landed on her still working fingers with a rough jerk in which made her halt her ministrations. The cool fingers released her bound hands almost immediately before stroking the reddened flesh that resided where the tie had been placed. _

"_Gamzee, please release me." The next statement was firmer and surer on her part, giving a distressed motherly tone to the clown cultist that was running his rough hands across her skin. To her relief the fingers stopped touching her in the morbid, almost perverse fashion shortly after the command she had given. _

_Rose held back a shiver once said fingers resumed their stroking, leaving her cool and even more eager to get the hell away from the juggalo. His actions were easily tempting her into the chilling arms of fright and panic, knowing that he was an easy example of the harmful and well endowed term of 'schizophrenic psycho'. _

"_Aw, now."Gamzee spoke softly at first, but the next length of speech was spoken rather harshly and rather loudly in her ear." Why would I do that, motherfucker?!" _

_At this, Rose wrinkled the albino skin of her nose in a bit of shock as she, out of instinct, jerked harshly away from the cold clown beside her causing his hands to slip away. Almost immediately after, it seemed that the air temperature and quality plummeted to oblivion as its icy fingers trailed up her spine with the breath landed on her neck._

"_No need to get all up and rudenasty in here, my motherfucking sister." To her almost relief, these word were soft and null in a sense, and non painful to her hearing, but the feeling didn't last long as his fingers tightly gripped her wrist and brought her limbs upward, and without resistance on her part as she instead focused on readjusting the extremities to stop the stinging stretch of muscles in her shoulders. Trading and awkward position for another as Rose was now dipped slightly backward to fill the position her arms were in, only to have the subjugglator's cold and bony knee to ride up her spine in a painful manner._

_Rose was suddenly very thankful for the dark veil covering her fuchsia colored eyes that prevented her from seeing the horror that she could feel __breathing__ on her lips. The air coming from him was icy and sickly sweet with the after lying scent of orange Faygo that she knew the Highblood drank religiously. The soft breathing turn into selfless pants of air, puffing against her face, scrambling her white hair, and removing the chance at good oxygen as it was removed faster than she would prefer. _

_With her focusing more of the subjugglators breathing pattern, Rose did realize the hand that finally ghosted it's touch on her slender white neck, making her jerk slightly in reaction to the frozen touch Gamzee produced. Though she tried, she could not stop the full body shiver that flowed down her nervous system._

_Pursing her dark painted lips, Rose exhaled slowly through her nose as the nails traveling her sensitive skin grew stronger, making a stinging trail after the stark red lines Gamzee's orange nails had made. She didn't know how to handle the perverse actions the juggalo was making toward her person; he had never displayed such vulgar tendencies in their passings, never touching her or showing the slightest interest in her. But they had only talked a /few/ times, even in their previous auspistice relation with Terezi, he seemed to ignore her like he ignored a lot of things, other than his necrophiliac relationship and Karkat. _

_A soft touch of lips woke the albino from her questioning thoughts, startling her as the male fixed the soft skin around his mouth just below her chin. It was colder than his fingers had been, and Rose had to use all of her resistance to simply stay still in his uncomfortable grasp and even then an unpleasant sound mixed between a whimper and a growl floated from her own lips. Gamzee's expression pressed against her throat lifted into a teeth baring grin that smeared more of his messy war paint across her sensitive skin. _

"_Hngg…" Gamzee muttered into her throat, the vibrations of his husky voice making his long mop of hair tickle her cheek. "A motherfucker needs to hear that again!" _

_His carnivorous fangs ghosted across Rose's jugular slowly, Leaving a trail of saliva and makeup in his path as he made his way to the place where her neck connected to her shoulder. Give a light chuckle he whispered something unintelligible to her flesh before opening his mouth to a wide yawn, closing the sensitive tissue ever so slowly between his sharp teeth…_

Rose's eyes snapped open sharply to reveal a room stacked with books a papers; the library she had been researching in. Disoriented, the albino closed her arms in a vice like grip around her torso and began to review what had just happened in the damnable dream.

'Wait. A dream? Not a dream bubble?' No, she was quite certain this had just been a night terror that had decided to bare its teeth when she had closed her eyes for that one second between the well worn pages in her book. It had been incredibly vivid though, almost if it had actually happened. Rose could still feel his slow and cold ministrations on her white skin and it left her with a sickly quelling in the base of her stomach.

Grasping the firm edge of the table she was seated in, she shoved herself away from the foreboding pile of books with a disgusted frown on her face, before stumbling in an absent struggle to reach the transportalizer placed in the middle of the dank room. Still huddling herself in more confusion than actual fear, she stepped forward and stepped onto the plate with the glowing blue symbol etched into its surface.

Barely on for more than a few second a red light came through and before Rose could jump out of the way, she was knocked back unceremoniously to the floor whilst the stark image of her matesprite came through the barriers and into the room.

"Rose dear, the floor is awfully filthy; may I suggest you remove yourself from it?" Rose, though discombobulated out of her own grasp, was able to detect the mischievous sarcasm in Kanaya's plucking voice. The daywalker troll had a slim smile bridging her fancied features, sharp fang placing v marks along the black lips. Heeding with a grumble, Rose braced herself and lifted her body from the 'filthy floor' onto her bared feet, now standing eye level with Kanaya.

The curve of her matesprite's lips didn't last long as a frown drew the edges down. Rose gave a questioning look before her face was grasped tightly, but gently by Maryam's fingers.

"Yes, Miss Maryam?"Rose let herself forget the awful dream for a moment, letting herself give a smirk to the jade blooded troll hold her face.

"What is this?" It took Rose surprise when Kanaya drifted her fingers around the small place where her head hooked to her neck, in the exact place the juggalo had placed his freezing lips to. When the troll removed her hand, a frown fixed itself to her face as she examined white paint smears that coated her fingers. Rose's eyes widened as she brought her own hand to her pale neck and felt the cool smudge of drying face paint.

It had been a dream hadn't it? Why was Gamzee's face paint on her?

Eyes full of fright she looked back to Kanaya's frowning face and back to the paint dotting her grey fingers, her mind put into a hyper drive to try to prove to itself that whatever happed didn't really happen. More on instinct than her usual thoughtful will, Rose pushed away from her matesprite and placed her own fingers over the place the juggalo had bitten her, dragging away her own palm-full of dirty white paint.

A thick feeling lodged in Rose's throat before she looked hurriedly over the untouched ventilation cover; to the couch she had fallen asleep on, to the books that laid sprawled across the floor haphazardly and back to her matesprite's worried face. "Kanaya, It seems that.."

Rose was silence with a press of two fingers to her black painted lips as her girlfriend pushed her own fingers to a quite 'Shh'. The greed blooded troll hummed thoughtfully for a moment before grasping the disgruntled girl by her pale fingers and dragging her to the Trasportalizer as she whispered into the shell of her ear with a breathy sounding voice. "It may be time to explain to a further level on other quadrants."

* * *

Gamzee hunched in a quiet ball further inside than that of the light that filtered through the grate, sitting only outside its bright grasps as he stares solemnly out of the slits. An exaggerated frown marked his fake, bleeding face as he had picked the black scabs from the diagonal claw marks so uneven liquid welled between the torn skins. His fingers, worked with a small amount of his indigo blood, played absent mindedly at a piece of thin rope he had gathered for the Rose human.

Even he, in his deranged state of mind, could tell he wasn't over the auspistice relationship with the odd girl with the pink eyes as he remembered the events that had just happened. Her skin was soft and a shade lighter that his face paint and practically perfect in every which way. The only thing more perfect was her hair, unlike his which was pitch black and a knotted mess, Rose's was pure white and straight. Gamzee let his mind stray over the few hooking details as he watched the girl of his miracles, yes his miracles, being lead out by her matesprite Kanaya. He hated those two together. He had even seen Nepeta's art work of the two in the flushed relationship and he couldn't help but scrawl out the hateful, chainsaw wielding troll. The relationship itself still stood strong in the hands of the two and he wondered briefly on how hard or easy it would be to split the two apart.

Gamzee's fingers still wound their way around the taut rope before the material began to cut small ribbons of his skin from his flesh, snapping the juggalo from his thoughts as he released the material.

"Motherfuck…" He whispered as pinpricks of his own blood oozed onto the line. The obsession driven clown untangled himself quickly and tried to wipe he remnants of his own fluid on the back of his shirt and went back to thinking about the Rose girl and how to weasel his way into a perminate relationship with her, not one of the cheesy 'Spinning top' relationships that would involve him and Kanaya dancing in a circle of Black and Red romances, for someone he bluntly didn't want to share despite the normal troll quadrants. That shit never was understood and resulted in more of a rudenasty reminder of that Eridan guy.

Pushing himself back to the thoughts about Rose, in attempt not to make a sound of discomfort at remembering the relationship crazed troll.

Gamzee let his normal knife slide grin slit his face upward, knowingly becoming obsessed with the girl of miracles.

I enjoy the pairing, what can I say?

I find them both to be incredibly interesting characters, not to mention purple.

Well anyshoe, this was the first chapter of Dried Up. More to come and whatever.

Also, there ARE multiple relationships in this fanfiction.

Homestuck belongs to Hussie.

Just wanted to thank you for making it past the first chapter. I know this is not a popular pairing and a lot would come across stating it was a crack pairing, but I find that their personalities fit rather nicely together.

It would mean a ton to me if people gave me some constructive criticism, but also be aware that I can alread tell that the little segment he was in I didn't get Gamzee very well depicted.


	2. Quadrants

_Dried Up; Chapter 2_

_Quadrants_

_Leave me on the tracks_

_To wait for the mourning train to arrive_

_Don't you dare look back_

_(Landfill- Daughter)_

* * *

Gamzee shifted the vent grate from his path and crept from the metallic shafts as silently as he could, which allowed him as much noise as a cheese critter if not less as he entered Rose's makeshift Respiteblock. Going head first through the opening was almost comical if anyone to see his questionable actions, but the juggalo himself had a serious frown glued to the edges of his dark lips as he pulled himself from the vents and landed strategically in a straight limbed handstand.

The tangled hair that stuck at odd angles from Gamzee's head fell in from of his purple gaze as he maneuvered his head so the back of his head almost touched his arching spine. Glaring around the room in a single sweep, he padded forward on his hands before he was well away from the wall and the grate before leaning his feet further over his head into the Wheel position before pulling himself to a stand.

His first move was to head straight for the bed that sat idle against the wall in all its strikingly pink glory. Gamzee already knew what it was for, despite his relation to the recuperacoon, that he missed dearly with his addiction to the sopor slime, and the horn pile that he and his friends slept on. Stepping forward at his gradual sulk, he reached his long fingered hand to stroke the brightly-colored comforter before grasping a fist full of the materials edge and brought to his face.

Gamzee stared at it for a few seconds before taking a deep inhale, pressing the cloth to his painted nose as he took in Rose's soft scent. Morbidly intoxicated, the monster of a troll fell face first into the now disheveled bed, pressing hard and close to its surface so he felt strain on his lungs when he couldn't breathe. Lifting away with a gasp, his eyes turns a soft orange against the stark lavender of his irises and in their new state, glared at the sharp pink before pushing to the rest of the Respiteblock.

After the bed episode, everything else seemed minor, not as extravagant or as appease of practically drowning himself into the bedsheets. Reluctantly letting go of the comforter he was dragging from the bed, he made his way to the dull painted dresser with one of the drawer knobs half hanging from its screw which he pulled as gently as a mentally ruined troll thought it would take to open the contraption without pulling the object off its hold. To Gamzee's uncaring nature, it still held stubbornly to the pale wood and he was present to a sight of banana boxers and bulb-huggers.

A small purple blush cover his cheeks as he ran a hand over the white and black materials filling the small space before pushing the contraption back into place with a slam. It was too _soon_ for that, he told himself with a grin pulling the edges of his mouth. The grin stayed firmly in place as the juggernaut went through the rest of the dresser, pulling out peices of clothing here and there while shoving the stolen pieces in the hem of his polka-dotted pajama bottoms.

Through his eager and clumsy scavenging, Gamzee's sharp nail scraped a leather like material that rested against the soft articles of clothing, the leather strikingly rough in comparison. Moving back to the item, his rough hands encircled its smalls form and tugged it from its soft imprisonment to bring it into the view of the subjugglator.

The item turned out to be a small, leather bound book that was about worn torn to pieces and bare of any title that may or may not have been on it in the first place. Gamzee rubbed his fingers over the surface to the edge of the book where he tried to pry it open, only succeeding in tearing the bind that held it shut. This was inconsequential to the large brute as he immediately flipped it to the first page, mulling over the cursive that dotted the page gracefully, but soon lost interest in the artefact he couldn't read he shoved it into his pants along with a God Tier pajama top that suck ungracefully out of the elastic binding.

Gamzee, now decorated with with half of Rose's laundry and looking as if he had a bloated waistline if it were not for the pieces of cloth visible from the hem, decided that it was rightly time to flee the miracle girls room. Stepping away from the very disheveled dresser without a single care to fix the mess, even to mask it slightly, as he stepped onto the florescent pink of the bed-spread that had been dragged across the floor from earlier events. He lumbered to the ventilation shaft, grasping the cover to it as he went before he reached the high edge of the shaft where he hooked his long fingers around the edge and brought himself up with an almost comical heave. Kicking his legs against the wall he finally forced the bulk of his lithe form into the opening.

"Motherfucker this shit is small." Gamzee grumbled in his baritone, scratch of a voice as he bent himself back and around to replace the shaft cover with a metallic clang. Righting himself in the space put the clown into another grumbling fit as his shoulder cracked in its socket twice in the maneuver, making his grit the long teeth that were previously held in a sneer. Finally in an able pose, the troll began his scoot forward throughout his well traveled quarters.

The clown wove soundlessly through the cramped corridors, dropping pieces of clothing along the way as he moved. Few times he actually picked up what had been pulled from his pants, and only those times was it him that moved in an odd way as to pull the material from the hem, but the rest left a spacy trail along the passage that he would find soon enough with his next, frequent visit to the pink-eye human's respiteblock.

Coming to the wide, four way fork in the shafts where a measly pile of bike horns, empty pie tins and the undisguised bodies of his friends whose heads were placed in row according to hemospectrum. Hand quick and fumbling, Gamzee pulled the crumpled belongings from in pants before tossing them to the horn pile in disarray until the last piece, that had made down to his knee, was pulled out and placed with the others in a surprisingly good sized pile.

Flopping down to his stomach with a creek of disapproval from the 'thin' metal beneath him, Gamzee began fingering through Rose's stolen clothing, separating her God Tier pajamas from the others and arranging them in a nest like fashion around the horns. He was oddly obsessed with his actions, placing every piece with a delicate weave of his scarred hands to everything looked as perfects as he could make it.

* * *

Rose sat comfortable next to Kanaya, giving the troll a side glance of attention through her white eyelashes that were lacking the usual black mascara. Most of the time, her matesprite would make her apply the dark make-up even without the need to as everyone was pretty used to one anothers bad and good side along with the stereotypical 'ugly' or 'beautiful' days. Though, the past few days the girl was free from any type of alter and she had merely wore her alchemized old outfit with the cthulhu symbol on the chest.

And she had been drinking more than she had before.

Rose blamed the robotic years they had spent traveling on a meteor with little things to do but read and listen to Dave's horrid rap battles with himself. Saying all of the boredom had driven her to pass the time with booze that often lulled her into a numb corpse that stumbled around for hour without knowledge of the time that had actually passed. She say it as a way out from the madness that started to wear her brain and spirit down its very center where all it wanted to do was get out.

Kanaya woke her from her thoughts as she gently prodded her hand that was just barely cooler than the air around them. Rose looked at her Matesprite in the eye, depicting the clear image of her blood pigment invading her once grey irises, coming in at a bright jade coloration, but they were not kind and soft as they once had been as if the new color brought in a new feirceness and a cold facade.

"Rose, dear, be completely straight with me," Kanaya worded with careful dictation, "Why is that treacherous clown's face paint on you?"

If was any other day, Rose would have attempted a sarcastic remark on whether it was really Gamzee's war paint or if it was just her teasing her matesprite, but this was on her account of serious. If the capricious troll was simply being curious and weird, or if she really needed to be fiercely scared for her well being if a fight was in the works.

"I haven't got a clue, Kanaya," the pink-eyed human answered with a taut grimace plastered on her face. "In an odd account, I believed it to be merely a nightfright.."

"What was?" Kanaya grasped Rose's chin with her delicate hand, which was almost surprisingly firm. The troll's green eyes blazed with suspicion and a type of concern that kept Rose from trying to release her self. Before she could even utter a simple word of what had seemed to happen, Kanaya spoke up once more in an even firmer tone than before. "Dear, I care deeply for you, but you must not hide anything that may be of this magnitude away from me."

Rose soften lightly as she heard the sounding call of concern ringing out in the trolls smooth and dainty voice and her hand came up to grasp at the hand placed on her chin, unwiring the fingers and weaving them into hers as she held her girlfriends hand. A light tip of her painted black lips sat starkly against her pale, almost sickly, skin.

"Kanaya, you know I can easily protect myself." Rose started softly, "But, I will humour your caring nature."

"Good."

Rose stared at the rainbow drinker for a moment, biting at her lip as she thought over the next words to say. After such a long while of knowing Kanaya, she knew that it would have to be placed in her head with care as the residence of the meteor did not need another attack of a trigger happy chainsaw - women.

"I swear to gog, I thought it was merely a dream," Rose started before seeing Kanaya quirk up an eyebrow the mention of a plain dream , not a bubble, but otherwise hid her doubt further. "But I 'woke-up' not able to see and unable to move-" Kanaya's eyes quinted further into a glare, momentarily making Rose uneager to continue her words, though against her baser senses she really did continue her story more or less like a child would. "-I was tired down and blindfold, yes. Then it was clear that Gamzee was, in fact, there on terms of behavioral tendencies and," smell "Vocal quirks."

"Rose. What else did he do." The jade-blooded troll's words were clipped and cut into brutal blades that showed the human that there was no room to be vague on the subject.

"Well, in retrospect Kanaya, he didn't actually do to much. Simply touches," Caresses. "And, well, the occasional, er, bite." The last words were ended cautiously as she didn't know how her matesprite would react to the knowledge, if she would.

To her surprise, Kanaya seemed rather calm about it and it finally dawned upon her what she meant by 'quadrants' and behind it the fact she seemed to displace in her mind that trolls, unlike the human species, had a normal polyamorous system that all went by and she only filled one in their book.

"I believe, Rose dearest, Gamzee maybe bringing upon a black romance, if my thoughts prove useful.." Of course. Mentally slapping herself for not understand the whole thing in an earlier, but it still didn't seem exactly right. Sure Gamzee had bitten her, but other than that there was nothing that directed her to the notion of him actually going into the hate-love relationship that surrounded the kismesis fine-print.

After giving Kanaya an odd look, Rose finally turned away and thought over it herself and she honestly didn't like the thought of having the juggalo in a hate relationship. It would mean nothing good to her or her grimdark issues, which she didn't want to revisit.

Giving a small sigh, the albino girl brought herself to her feet next to the rainbow drinker. It was interesting enough with the new information, but her second love was calling her name louder with promises of dizzying and drowsy effects with the bitter tastes it left.

"Going off to your human alcohol again, Rose?"The tone was bitter with angry vibes coursing through the sounds. Beginning to step away, Rose froze and turned back to Kanaya with a questioning look pasted across her girlish face, that with her new age as lengthening and becoming defined to a very womanly shape.

"Kanaya…"

"You know Rose," The troll cut her off with her snappish voice as a new type of anger stung blissfully in her green gaze. "I am growing rather tired with being replaced."

Rose's brow knitted together, casting a shadow over her pink gaze. Black lips pursed together tightly as she watched her Matesprite rise to her own two feet and with both teeth and clenched fists. Opening her mouth to respond to anger proved futile as the chainsaw wielding troll pointed an accusing finger her way.

"Don't give me anymore of your clever word play, _dear_. How many times have you gone to alcohol instead of talking to me? Do you even realise what it means to be a _matesprite_? We are supposed to have good communication." A sharp, heated blush of anger was becoming apparent on Kanaya as she was fed up with the actions of the human who seemed to never want to talk it out. It was always about the liquid that made her change into a mess of smeared make-up, bad decisions and falling down stairs.

"Kanaya, I-"

"No Rose." Kanaya quickly intercepted again before all the anger seeped from her, spouting out of her very pores like draining liquor bottles leaving her bare to bring a hand to cover her stinging green eyes. "I am done. I apologize, Rose, but a _our_ relationship is less than adequate from my tastes."

The troll walked past her new ex with defined strides, putting on a proud front and not looking at the now crying fragment of a girl she left behind in her orange God-tier pajamas and seeping pink eyes. Leave her at the stairs in which they had first made their damn connection that was nothing but a joke now.

"Kanaya.." Rose didn't dare finish as she knew whatever came out her mouth would be nothing but foolish gibberish and she didn't dare go after the retreating troll. The girl didn't know what to say, and definitely wouldn't take advice from any of the cheesy and rather badly written books she made a habit of stealing.

No, she would handle it like the alcoholic she was and always would be.

* * *

**_I have muse for this story. I don't know why. But I do. Shocking._**

**_I do not own Hussie's soul stealing creation of Homestuck, but I do own the bad plot._**

**_The bad plot I love._**

**_Well, I am going to try to update "Trapped in Horrorland" next then proabably Burn of Butts. Ice. Samething._**

**_DeadlyWolfQueen out. _**

**_Ps: All of this was writen between classes on an Ipod or 2 in the morning. So if you find an error, please please for the love of fuck. Message me and tell me. Shove it in my face. Make Fun of me for it. Holy jeez._**

**_Well, please review dears. I really do love them. _**


End file.
